Forever and Always
by SilviaWeasley
Summary: Harry needs to find something to get for Ginny. Hinny, hints of Romione and Deamus. just some hinny fluff. Fred is alive and did not die in the war, set the year after the war, so they are in seventh year with Gin.


Harry, Ginny, and Ron were walking back to the Gryffindor common room after a long, hard quidditch practice. Hermione and Neville were sitting in the armchairs by the fireplace studying for their N.E. . Ginny plops down on the couch and says, "I have no idea how we are supposed to beat Ravenclaw at the next game." She lets out a deep sigh. Harry sits next to her and put his arm around her. "I have a great feeling about the match against Ravenclaw. Don't worry, love." He kisses Ginny and smiles. Ron practically yells, "Bloody hell, they have Silvia Novo. She's one of the greatest chasers Ravenclaw has ever had." Ginny looks at Ron with an exasperated expression. "Ron, just shut it. You aren't really helping me feel any better." Ginny storms to the girls' dormitory to change. Hermione starts to put her books away, trying to stifle a laugh. Ron laughs, "Well, isn't she fiesty tonight?" Harry puts his serious face on, and turns to Ron, Hermione, and Neville. "So, our anniversary is next week and I have absolutely no clue what to get her. Any ideas?" he asks. "She'll love whatever you get her, Harry, because she loves you and you are more important to her than some novelty item," Hermione says all in one breath. Ron suggests he should just get Ginny a necklace and some flowers, and Hermione hits him on the arm with a book. Neville pipes up and says, "Why don't you go to the Room of Requirement and make her a fancy dinner with some butterbeer from the Three Broomsticks?" Harry jumps up and yells, "Neville, that's the most amazing idea I've ever heard! Thanks, man." Harry runs upstairs before anyone can say anything else.

Almost a week later, Ginny wakes up with a note on her bedside table with a bouquet of daisies and a box of treacle tarts, her favorite sweets. She picks up the note first, realizes it's Harry's handwriting and opens it. It reads, Dear Ginny, Happy 1 year Anniversary. I love you and want you to meet me in the Great Hall, before dinner, if you can. -Harry. Ginny won't see Harry until later anyway because they all have exams, but she is a bit suspiscious. Ginny thinks she did pretty well on the exams and goes down to the Great Hall after she puts her stuff down. It's weird because she hasn't seen any of her friends but Luna today. Ginny looks around and no one is here. There is a note and a rose levitating near the Gryffindor table. It says, Ginny, please take this rose and follow the arrows. -Harry. She walks out of the Great Hall and laughs, because the corridor is filled with floating roses and green balloons. I cant believe he remembered my favorite color, she says to herself. All the arrows and balloons and roses lead up to the seventh floor outside the Room of Requirement. She walks in and there is Harry, just standing there with more flowers in front of a table for two and that stupid smirk on his face. Ginny starts to cry and Harry rushes to her side and asks, "What's wrong, Ginny? Is it not good enough? Ugh, it's not good enough." Ginny hugs him and sobs, "Oh Harry, no, no, no, no , no it's absolutely perfect. It's actually too perfect. I don't deserve this." Harry gets this suprised look on his face, and then starts saying, "Ginny, of course you deserve this. You are the love of my life and you have been here for me through everything and you get me so much and I want to stay with you and only you. I don't care about your flaws or any imperfections because I love everything about you and I had this whole speech for you but I don't even care because I love you. I brought some food up from the kitchens and set this out, so let's eat!" Ginny pulls Harry in for a kiss and then goes and sits down at the table for two. They sit and talk for about an hour. Ginny also has a surprise for Harry. "Let's go back to the common room, Harry." Ginny suggests. When they get to the Fat Lady painting, Ginny jumps on Harry's back and covers his eyes. "Don't try and peek, Harry." she says sneakily while leading him through the portrait hole. She suddenly jumps off his back and everyone yells "Surprise!" Harry opens his eyes and sees all of his friends and they all partied all night. Ginny laughs as she sees Fred and George climbing through the window, even though they already left school, but never missing a Gryffindor party. Harry sees Ron and Hermione snogging in the coner by the fire and Dean and Seamus are snuggled up on the sofa, fast asleep.

Ginny and Harry went on a romantic walk by the lake in the moonlight. Harry pulls Ginny to the tree where he carved their initials and where his father and his friends hung out. He sat down and sat her down in front of him. Ginny looked confused because she normally sat next to him when they were there. "Ginny," Harry starts, sweating nervously because of what he was about to do. He looked into her eyes and says, "I love you, and knew since the very first day I saw you that there was something special about you that I just couldn't put my finger on. You were the second girl that actually wanted to be my friend, not because I was famous. Hell, I was famous for something I didn't even do. In fifth year, I closed myself from everyone. But you got me to open up." Harry pulls a little green box from his pocket, and Ginny gasped. "Harry-" she said before he cut her off. "Gin, this is not an engagement ring. I will give you one someday, but not now, not right after the war, or before we get out of school or before I ask your parents or brothers. This is a promise ring, there is one in here for me, because I promise myself to you forever and always, and I want you to be mine, until the end of time." he finished as he opened the box, revealing two rings. A silver men's band and a beautiful green diamond ring, complimenting Ginny's eyes. Harry watched as Ginny started tearing up and she threw herself at him in a bone-crushing hug, and said "Harry, I love you and of course, I promise myself to you too and I will get married to you, one day." He squeezed her tightly and says to her, " I'm never letting go, love." She pulled back so he could put the ring on her, and then kissed him, and Harry thought by far, this was the best kiss they have ever had. Since Ginny was already on top of Harry, he turned her to where she was cradling in his lap, and he held her, until she fell asleep, and he fell asleep next to her. They woke up to Ron and Hermione walking down from the castle, hearing Hermione say, "Ron, I told you they fell asleep by the tree." Ron countered with, "They better not have done anything." his face was fuming. Harry smiled and shook Ginny awake. "Ginny, look who's coming." he laughed. The two of them finally got to where Harry and Ginny were and Ginny waved to them with the hand the ring was on, and Hermione and Ron said at the same time, "You're engaged?" Hermione sounded delighted and Ron sounded furious. "No, guys. We are not engaged, it's a promise ring." Ginny retorted. "Let's just go up for breakfast and discuss this there." she finished.


End file.
